theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Homer Simpson Funeral (Feat. Fred Flintstone)
Gallery Funeral Chapel picture.png Entering Funeral Chapel.png Bright Sunshine.png Transcript * (The Great Gazoo appears and snaps Fred Flintstone as he appears to church building and The Great Gazoo goes away, Fred Flintstone goes to Homer Simpson's funeral ceremony's taking place.) * (Fred Flintstone opens the church door.) * (Bart Simpson is standing right by his best father for life, Homer Simpson's open yellow casket with Fred Flintstone holding a tissue box and Bart Simpson grabs a tissue and Fred Flintstone puts the tissue box right back in his backpack.) * Bart: (Whimpering A Bit) * (Marge Simpson lightly pushes Bart Simpson right down to the floor.) * Bart: AH! * Marge: Homer... * (Marge Simpson kisses Homer Simpson.) * Marge: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) * Marge: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * (Cut to Stan Smith and Fred Flintstone carrying Homer Simpson's now closed yellow casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be Homer Simpson's grave.) * (Ned Flanders is digging up Homer Simpson's soon to be grave.) * (The tombstone reads R.I.P. Homer Simpson on it.) * (Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Ned Flanders, Abe Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Nelson Muntz, Martin Prince, Janey Powell and Elizabeth Hoover are looking depressed now that Homer Simpson's gone for good.) * (Stan Smith and Fred Flintstone put the Homer Simpson's closed yellow casket right in the grave pit.) * Todd and Rod: (Whimpering Nervously In Depression) * Groundskeeper Willie: (Sobbing And Whimpering A Bit) "No." * Groundskeeper Willie: (Running right over to the closed yellow casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Edna Krabappel grabs right on to Groundskeeper Willie's left shoulder with his right hand.) * Lenny and Carl: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Nelson: (Sobbing And Wailing) * (Homer Simpson's closed yellow casket is getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit.) * Todd and Rod: (Sobbing And Wailing) * Lisa: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Marge Simpson is sobbing heavily while Elizabeth Hoover supports her.) * (Julius Hibbert and Edna Krabappel are just standing there in depression, but they're not sobbing their eyes out like Marge Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Stan Smith, Todd, Rod Flanders, Groundskeeper Willie, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson, Nelson Muntz, Milhouse van Houten, Ned Flanders, Janey Powell, Barney Gumble and Sideshow Bob are.) * (Stan Smith puts the shovel down.) * (Stan Smith is tearing up slightly.) * (Stanley Marsh and Kyle Broflovski both take turns using a shovel.) * (Stanley Marsh is looking right down in depression that fat guy Homer Simpson's gone for good right now.) * (Milhouse van Houten is sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Ralph Wiggum who's looking quite annoyed with him.) * (Stewie Griffin is also sobbing heavily while Brian Griffin also looks quite annoyed with him.) * Ned: (Sobbing Heavily) * Janey: (Sobbing A Bit) * (Barney Gumble is rubbing away the tear drops from his eyes.) * (Fred Flintstone is depressed now that his partner's gone for good.) * (Kyle Broflovski is burying the Homer Simpson's closed yellow casket.) * (Groundskeeper Willie is still sobbing wildly while having his right hand out at the Homer Simpson's soon to be grave.) * (Cut to Sideshow Bob in the Springfield villains' lair......) * Sideshow Bob: "Goodbye, Homer." * Sideshow Bob: (Evil Chuckle) * Sideshow Bob: (Sobbing A Bit) * (The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Fred Flintstone walks right over and puts Homer Simpson's donut right on the Homer Simpson's grave.) * Fred Flintstone: "Homer, I'm never gonna forget about you." Characters * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Maggie Simpson * Julius Hibbert * Ned Flanders * Groundskeeper Willie * Lenny Leonard * Carl Carlson * Krusty the Clown * Abe Simpson * Barney Gumble * Todd Flanders * Rod Flanders * Nelson Muntz * Martin Prince * Janey Powell * Edna Krabappel * Elizabeth Hoover * Milhouse van Houten * Sideshow Bob * Stan Smith * Stanley Marsh * Kyle Broflovski * Ralph Wiggum * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin * Fred Flintstone Voice Cast * Samuel Meza - Fred Flintstone/Bart Simpson/Lenny Leonard/Carl Carlson/Ned Flanders * Jared Raman - Marge Simpson * Riese Myers - Lisa Simpson * Stephen J. Pena - Sideshow Bob Trivia Notice * The Grave Stones are the same as The Powerpuff Girls Funeral and it includes Category:Funeral Ceremony Category:Antoons Funeral Ceremony Clips Category:The Simpsons Category:Family Guy Category:American Dad Category:Futurama Category:The Flintstones Category:South Park Category:Antoons video clips Category:Antoons video ideas